one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SleepyDragonSushi/Fates Intertwine...
MASSIVE SPOILERS FOR THE ENTIRE TOURNAMENT!!! PLEASE START AT ROUND ONE AND READ THE BLOGS DEDICATED TO THE RESPECTIVE ROUNDS SO YOU CAN CATCH UP WITH THE STORY. PLEASE TAKE THE ABOVE STATEMENT IN CONSIDERATION. In the aftermath of their respective matches, the two remaining Outsiders met in the most unusual way possible: Through a hole in the wall. With their respective opponents now buried in rubble and near-dead, both ARIA and Gordon Freeman stared each other down through the hole in the wall. "Another Human? Please." ARIA pridefully spoke, folding her bladed arm away and crossing her arms in disappointment. Gordon didn't speak, opting to step through the hole in the wall with his hands holding a bloody crowbar. The stained weapon rose an eyebrow from ARIA, although she didn't treat it as something threatening. "Well done, you two!" A baleful voice echoed from above, as if the ceilings had countless intercoms. ARIA and Gordon gazed upwards, anticipating another remark to be made by the Mysterious Figure. "Enough games, Jago! Face me!" ARIA shouted at the top of her non-existent lungs. "I thought you were more calculating than you actually are, ARIA. Quite a headstrong Artificial Intelligence sat atop that robotic body of yours." The Mysterious Figure cleverly rebutted, inciting rage in the robotic director. "As for you Gordon..." The Mysterious Figure began slyly. "You now face the wrath of either me, or that villianous robot." Gordon remained stoic, despite these haunting words that seemed to echo inside his head, though with the voice of the enigmatic G-Man instead of the Mysterious Figure. "But to fight in these 'Danger Rooms' would be unelegant. Uninteresting. Allow me." Before either Outsider could even protest, they were suddenly teleported away, leaving the 'Danger Rooms' behind. On a massive bridge where a wide and spacious circle resided in it's middle, ARIA and Gordon appeared on opposite ends of each other. "Grrr... Jago! Halt your excessive trickery and fight me!!!" ARIA growled and unfurled her arm blade. Gordon, on the other hand, simply scouted his new surroundings; he found that the entire room was completely dark, save for the miniture orbs that dotted the the bridge in a straight-forward pattern. He took a step forward and two of the orbs on either side of him emitted a more powerful light, revealing chilling sights before Gordon. On either sides of the scientist, the expressionless stone statues of John Wick and Mirai, staring down on him as if he had done wrong. Which he wasn't far from, given the circumstances. ARIA did the same and the orbs beneath her brightened, showing the expressionless stone statues of Gizmo and Silvally staring at her, their non-organic eyes seemingly piercing straight through her, though she didn't express it. Continuing down their side of the far-reaching bridge, the remaining Outsiders were exposed to even more stone statues, each expressionless piece of craftsmanship shown to be one of many of the fallen tournament participants, ranging from the mighty Swamp-Thing to the Magician of Inaba, Yosuke Hanamura Nearing the wide circle in the middle, both ARIA and Gordon were shown the last of the stone statues, in the form of Weather Report and NiGHTS respectively. They differed from the others, in the fact that their faces were contorted in a fixiated glare. Even if he didn't show it, this experience certainly brought chills down on the scientist, while ARIA stood indifferent. "This is futile. Why bother showing us this?" ARIA said aloud. "A remorseless one I see. This will make watching you perish all the better." The Mysterious Figure's voice gleefully commentated. "You'll die a painful death Jago!" "Are you really that blind?" The Mysterious Figure's voice resounded all throughout, causing the bridge to vibrate a bit. "I am not that moronic ninja monk, for what I really am, is mortally more powerful and equally horrifying. If you really wish to combat that tibetan twat, then you must FIGHT!" And with that, the voice of the Mysterious Figure vanished without a doubt. Hearing a bullet load into a gun's chamber, ARIA faced forward and found an assault rifle aimed right for her. Gordon, having heard more than enough monologue, had equipped one of his weapons out of constrained annoyance. He was more than ready to finish this strenous ordeal and return home. Not more words needed to be spoken. ARIA entered a fighting-stance and locked eyes with Gordon. It all boils down to this... Who will come out on top? ARIA vs Gordon Freeman Category:Blog posts